The Secret Life of Pets
the movie stars Louis C.K. as Max, a Jack Russell Terrier. Eric Stonestreet as Duke, a large, brown, shaggy mongrel. Kevin Hart as Snowball, a white rabbit. Jenny Slate as Gidget, a white Pomeranian and Max's love interest. Ellie Kemper as Katie, Max and Duke's friendly owner. Lake Bell as Chloe, an obese and apathetic grey tabby cat who is one of Max's friends. Dana Carvey as Pops, an elderly Basset Hound, who is paralyzed in his back legs. Hannibal Buress as Buddy, a laid-back dachshund and one of Max's friends. Bobby Moynihan as Mel, an hyperactive pug and one of Max's friends. Steve Coogan as Ozone, a Cockney-accented Sphynx cat. Steve Coogan also voices Reginald, a malevolent Himalayan cat. Albert Brooks as Tiberius, a curmudgeonly red-tailed hawk. Chris Renaud as Norman, a guinea pig who keeps getting lost trying to find his apartment. Michael Beattie as Tattoo, a slow-witted tattooed pig who is one of the Flushed Pets. Sandra Echeverría as Maria, a character from the La Pasión de la Pasión telenovela that Gidget watches. Jaime Camil as Fernando, a character from the La Pasión de la Pasión telenovela that Gidget watches. Kiely Renaud as Molly, a little girl who adopts Snowball. Kevin Michael Richardson as the Viper who is one of the Flushed Pets. A Jack Russell Terrier named Max lives with his owner Katie in a Manhattan apartment. While she is at work during the day, he hangs out with other pets in the building: tabby cat Chloe, pug Mel, dachshund Buddy, and budgerigar Sweet Pea. One day, Katie adopts Duke, a large mongrel from the pound, leaving Max jealous because of her divided focus on Duke. Enraged by Max's attitude towards him, Duke tries to abandon Max in an alley, but they are both attacked by cats led by Sphynx cat Ozone who removed both dogs' collars and leave them to be caught by Animal Control. Duke fears that he will be put down if he goes back to the pound. When Gidget, a white Pomeranian discovers that Max is missing, she must find him. Meanwhile, he and Duke are rescued by a white rabbit named Snowball, the leader of "The Flushed Pets" – a gang of sewer-dwelling animals who hate humans because their owners mistreated them. After Max and Duke pretend to despise humans as much as they do by saying they killed their owners, the Flushed Pets invite them to join. Before they can prove their loyalty by allowing a one-fanged viper to bite them, Snowball learns from the cats that Max and Duke are domesticated. The two dogs escape the sewers and board a ferry to Brooklyn, inadvertently killing the viper in the process; Snowball vows to kill them and leads the Flushed Pets after them. Meanwhile, Gidget recruits a red-tailed hawk named Tiberius to find him, but mistakenly returns carrying Ozone, whom Gidget coerces into telling what he knows about the dogs. They then enlisted Mel, Buddy, Chloe, guinea pig Norman and Sweet Pea. On the way, they meet Pops, an old Basset Hound, who helps Gidget and the pets find Max. Meanwhile, Max and Duke raid a sausage factory for food. Meanwhile, Gidget and her team encounter Snowball, who vows to kill them as well, and Norman is captured as the rest of Gidget's team flees. Meanwhile, Duke tells Max about his previous owner, Fred, an elderly man who adopted him as a puppy and loved spending time with him. One day, Duke got lost while chasing a butterfly and was caught by Animal Control, but Fred never came to claim him. Max convinces him to visit Fred's house in a nearby neighborhood, confident Fred will still love him and take him back. When they arrive at Fred's house, they learn from the resident cat Reginald that Fred has died. Heartbroken, Duke accuses Max of attempting to get rid of him and barks at the new homeowners who had just returned to the house, who call Animal Control. The handlers catch Max, but Duke interferes long enough for Max to escape and ends up being captured instead. While trying to rescue Duke as he follows the Animal Control van, Max is attacked by Snowball who tries to kill him. However, when his gang is captured, Snowball realizes that he and Max must work together to rescue them. They drive a city bus into the van on the Brooklyn Bridge, stopping traffic. The Flushed Pets encircle Max, unaware of his partnership with Snowball, but Gidget and her team save him. When Gidget is using her kung-fu fighting skills, Max starts to fall in love with her. The van gets stuck in scaffolding and the Flushed Pets escape. Once Max got the keys to Duke's cage, the van plummets into the East River with him inside. Max is unable to free Duke, so Snowball jumps into the river to retrieve the keys, allowing them to escape the sinking van. Once out of the river, Snowball realizes how good being heroic feels. The entire group returns to the apartment block by pig-driven taxi. Max expresses his love for Gidget, who returns his affection. Snowball and the Flushed Pets then come up with a new plan to annihilate all humans, but a little girl named Molly arrives to adopt Snowball and the remaining Flushed Pets return to the sewers. At first, Snowball resists, but gives in and lets himself become a domesticated pet. The domesticated pets return to their homes and embrace their owners, and Max and Duke finally reunite with Katie, sparking a true friendship. In a mid-credits scene, Buddy and Mel show up in costume at a party in poodle Leonard's apartment. Leonard's owner returns and Tattoo crashes to the floor on the chandelier. Quotes Snowball Death is coming to Brooklyn and it's got buck teeth and a cotton tail! (When a group of snakes resembling a gate ask Snowball for the password) Password? Look at me! I am your leader. The leader does not recite the password. The leader makes up the password, idiots. Everybody make a new password right now. The new password is Don't ask the leader for the password! Liberated forever! Domesticated never! Who are we?!, we... are the flushed pets, thrown away by our owners and now we are out for revenge! It's like a club, but with biting and scratching! Bottom line is, I'm coming right for you, Tiny Dog and that big, fat brown dog? He gonna get it, too. I feel heroic! And handsome! I'm a little wet, but I still look good! I look good. Max lines; narrating I live in this city whole my life. I'm Max, and I'm the luckiest dog in New York... because of her. That's Katie. over things in order to frame Duke Is it, Duke? Is it? Snowball, when driving the bus erratically You're driving like an animal! lines; to Duke Welcome home, Duke. Duke Don't make me angry, because when I get angry, I do this...growls... and I hate doing that. Mind your own business...Oh my gosh, what happened to you! Get your umbrellas out, kitties, because here they come! The Thunder, and the lightning! Right down on your face! If I had a dime for every owner I killed I would have a dime. You're doing...Well, you're not doing great. But you're not drowning, and that's something. Bob: Illumination, Illumination! owners have just left, so she decides to talk to Max from her apartment window.Gidget: Hey, Max.Max: taking his eyes off the door Hey, Gidget.Gidget: Any plans today?Max: Yes. Big, big stuff today, Gidget. I got big plans. I'm gonna sit here and I'm gonna wait for Katie to come back.Gidget: Oh, that sounds exciting. Well, I won't interrupt. I've got a very busy day too. sighs Gidget: Hi, Max.Max: Hey, Gidget.Gidget: Who's your new roommate, is it a girl dog or a boy dog? Not that I care. It doesn't matter to me.Max: Oh, that's nobody, Gidget. He's just visiting. Yeah, he's gonna be gone soon.glares at him as they continue walking to the dog park Guillermo leads the dogs out of the park, Mel and Buddy watch a scruffy Willaimsburg-hipster use a plastic stick contraption to throw a ball for his dog as he's talking on his iPhoneMel: Sheesh, did you see that?Buddy: Yeah, I saw it.Mel: Throw it with your arm, you lazy weirdo!Buddy: I would not fetch that. I'm old-school. Gidget: up through the drawers and shelves of a cabinet Friends, I am afraid that I have some terrible news.Mel: The squirrels are gonna take over the world! I knew it! I always said, squirrels are shifty, shifty little guys!Gidget: No, we're not doing the squirrel thing right now, that's not it. Max is missing! He's out there somewhere. Lost. Scared. So, so handsome. We've got to find him and bring him home!Mel: But the outside world is loud and scary and– Tiberius WHOA! Is that a hawk?!Gidget: This is my friend, Tiberius. He's going to help us. flies next to Gidget He's not going to eat us. We've already been over it.Buddy: Come on, Gidget. We go out there without a leash, we'll get caught by a net... or something worse.Mel: Yeah, like a hawk! Chloe: Oh, come on, guys! I can't believe you! When I got my claws caught in the curtains, who helped me out? Max did! Buddy, Mel. When you 2 were fixed, who taught you to sit the comfortable way?Buddy: Max did.Mel: Max did! He did it!Chloe: And when that random cat tried to eat Sweet Pea, who saved him?Buddy: It wasn't a random cat, it was you! Pea chirps in agreementChloe: The identity of the random cat is not the point. We're talking about who saved him!Mel: Max did!Buddy: We gotta save him! We gotta go save Max!Norman: out through a floor vent Yeah! Let's go save Max! Uh, which one is Max again? drops Ozone, a Sphinx cat, on the apartment rooftop with GidgetTiberius: Okay, he's too stupid to talk and too ugly to eat.Gidget: Aaaaah! Ozone]I'm done playing nice!Ozone: I–Gidget: Where is Max?!Ozone: Whoa! I– I– slapped by Gidget Ooh!Gidget: Tell me!Ozone: What? slaps him again Ooh! I just– I can't– slapped again Ooh! Let me finish! slapped once more Ow! What–? Tiberius Help me! slapped Ooh!Gidget: Don't look at him! him again Look at me! Nobody can help you! Where... is... MAX?! Buddy: How you've been, old timer?Pops: Paralyzed!Gidget: Great! Sausage: Come on, boys! entering the sewerBuddy: What's that smell?Pops: It's poo-poo with a dash of ca-ca. Snowball: Bottom line is, I'm coming right for you, Tiny Dog and that big, fat brown dog? He gonna get it, too.Gidget: in her tracks hearing this "Tiny Dog"?Chloe: There are lots of tiny dogs in the city. I mean, you're a tiny dog, okay? So, let's just go!Buddy: But he also said, "Big, fat brown dog", like Max's new roommate!Chloe: Not necessarily.Snowball: Oooh. Max, Max, Max, Max, Max. You are gonna Get it!Chloe: sighs That's kinda hard to dispute. Snowball: Man, I feel sorry for them. Gotta run home to their owners, not us. Now, it's back to our primary mission. The downfall of the human race! It is on, humans! It is on!Dragon, and Tattoo cheer, Molly is riding on her scooterMolly: Mommy, can I have a bunny? Flushed pets see Molly And a Pig and a Crocodile and a Lizard? Derick, and Tattoo went back in to the manhole leaving Snowball behindSnowball: Uh-Oh!Molly: Yay, bunny! SnowballSnowball: Jab, jab, jab! Body blow! Body blow! Break-away move.Molly: Aww... Snowball's headSnowball: What's going on? What's she doing?Molly: Bunny, I'm gonna love you forever and ever and ever. eyes turn cute, as Molly pets him Aww. Bunny. and her Mom walk away Category:Movies Category:Kids Movies Category:Kevin Hart Category:Hannibal Buress Category:Albert Brooks